nitharosfandomcom-20200214-history
Warforged
Description Appearance Warforged appear as massive humanoids molded from a composite of materials—obsidian, iron, stone, darkwood, silver, and organic material—though they move with a surprising grace and flexibility. Flexible plates connected by fibrous bundles make up the body of a warforged, topped by a mostly featureless head. Warforged have no physical distinction of gender; all of them have a basically muscular, sexless body shape. In personality, some warforged seem more masculine or feminine, but different people might judge the same warforged in different ways. The warforged themselves seem unconcerned with matters of gender. They do not age naturally, though their bodies do decay slowly even as their minds improve through learning and experience. Unique among constructs, warforged have learned to modify their bodies through magic and training. Many warforged are adorned with heavier metal plates than those their creator originally endowed them with. This customized armor, built-in weaponry, and other enhancements to their physical form help to differentiate one warforged from another. Personallity Newborn warforged come fully formed from Creation Forges at birth, with rudimentary language and instinctual knowledge of movement. Over the first few months they are extremely adaptable and able to learn new skills, just like children of other races. It is during this period that the majority of warforged were trained by Neo Faeurun Order in the art of warfare. Warforged are born with clean slates for minds and are at the mercy of their creator's tutoring as they have no concept of morality or good and evil. In their infant years they will believe all that is told to them by their creator and will treat what is taught to them as the only truth until proved otherwise. Warforged can have unique personality traits though, being constructs they are restricted in some ways. They experience anger, pain, fear and hatred like their human creators though, all warforged are incredibly reserved and pensive hiding an array of emotions behind their metallic face. Their faces were not designed to display facial expressions and so it can seem like they are distant to the conversation. Despite their lack of physical facial expressions they're not completely without them as their eyes tend to brighten when experiencing strong or specific emotions.Some warforged are incredibly naive and lack introspection however, many others are the opposite and question their existence, wonder if they have souls and ask what becomes of them in the after life. The more intelligent warforged create complex philosiphies about what they perceive and learn. Though warforged can show loyalty to religions and organisations, typically they become loyal to a small group of comrades. Warforged often have little life experience as they spent most of their time assigned to one specific duty, usually soldiering. If there is one interest all warforged share it is the love of working and many create endless lists of goals and chores. They take pride in their work and work incredibly hard which makes them dislike idleness and failure. Warforged can excel at most tasks having a single-minded effenciency, especially in combat related roles. War and military conditioning create the foundation of warforged personalities, they understand duty, the chain of command and conflict. Due to their bodies more closely resembling males than females warforged prefer to be called "he" than "it". If the language allows for it, they prefer gender neutral pronouns. Some warforged adopt female names though most of their names are straightforward and are related to their job, abilities or rank. Many warforged simply accept the nicknames given to them by their comrades while others seek to earn more meaninful names that best describe them. Relations Warforged get along with most races, though their best relations are dwarves and gnomes, as they understand craftmanship better than most other races. Warforged are natives to Neo Faerun Order and are despised in Everbloom. They are however welcome in all other factions. Warforged Names Name origins: Warforged either take their own name or accept whatever name they are given my their comrades, usually, but not always, this name reflect what they view as their task in this world or in this context. Gender Neutral Names: Duty, Soldier, Jane, Shield, Gate, Boulder, John, Sword, Axe, Shadow, Wheelbarrow....e.c.t.. Warforged Traits As a warforged, you have the following racial traits. Ability Score Increase. Constitution score increase by 1. Size. Warforged are generally broader and heavier than humans. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Living Construct. Even though you were constructed, you are a living creature. You are immune to disease. You do not need to eat or breathe, but you can ingest food and drink if you wish. Instead of sleeping, you enter an inactive state for 4 hours each day. You do not dream in this state; you are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and one other language of your choice. Sub Races Warforged are not all cast in the same mould, and can generally be designated into three different classes, choose one. Light Warforged Not designed for frontline combat, this model has a frailer frame, but equipped with a stronger prossesor power and an emergency discharge of energy that naturaly build itself up in this setup. Ability Score Increase. Intelligence score increase by 1. Static Discharge. '''Works like the cone of fire breath for a dragonbon, but it deals lightning damage instead. plz revrite this. Medium Warforged Buildt for speed and mobility, this model has a highlly efficient self lubricating system. This allows a higher speeds to be maintained, both in longer and shorter intervals. In addition you are equipped with module that lets you pierce all natural darkness. '''Ability Score Increase. Dexterity score increase by 1. Speed. Your base walking speed increases to 35 feet. Darkvision. '''You have darkvision out to 60ft, allowing you to see in othervise perfect darkness. Heavy Warforged Built to withstand the punishment of being a frontline soldier. This make and model is whithout a doubt the most durable model and is often the goto decription when describing a warforged. '''Ability Score Increase. Strenght score increase by 1. Composite Plating. Your construction incorporates wood and metal, granting you a +1 bonus to Armor Class.